


Elevenses

by Sinvolcano



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Bilbo Baggins, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Bilbo, Post BotFA, Smut, Thilbo, Top Thorin, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinvolcano/pseuds/Sinvolcano
Summary: Bilbo locks his door when he does not want Kili and Fili to storm his room, and when they find the door locked, they’ve learned its a lost cause. However on this night, they aren’t giving up. He storms out of bed to find someone else at his door.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a bunch of Thilbo lately and for some reason i just decided to write my own

Its been months since the “battle of five armies”, as its been dubbed. Things have not calmed down though. The rush of dwarves and men alike who stormed to the mountain, in and out all day and night, has kept Erebor echoing through its deepest tunnels. 

Bilbo often felt like a rat scurrying through a bustling market. He indeed at times missed the shire. However as of the winter storm thats been raging for weeks theres no set date for his return.

It’s not all bad he finds. The library filled with thousands of books, climbing up pillars and scraping the ceiling is another form of heaven to this little hobbit. And the years it went unused did not leave its mark, it looks untouched by the passage of time. A little cleaning of course was done but even before then the only imperfections Bilbo could find were some cobwebs and dust. Every book still in its rightful place, every page straight and each cover felt smooth and brand new. He spent a lot of his time here. Reading book after book until he could no longer keep his eyes open. Often finding a blanket had been placed over top of him when he finally awoke. Kili and Fili had taken to checking up on him. 

When he was not in the library, he often found himself wandering through the great halls, looking for something to spark his interest. And on this day he found it. Thorin was arguing will Dwalin on the otherside of the room-nothing unlike the two of them, both hard headed they tend to but heads at some points.- However they both seemed equally unwilling to back down at this point.  
“You two are steamed up hotter than a couple of tea kettles it seems” Bilbo exclaimed, approaching softly. They both seemed fairly shocked at the intrusion, both unaware he had come in. That seemed to be enough for them to want to continue their discussion another time; as was Bilbo’s intention, he knew they just needed someone to snap them out of it.  
“How can I help you Mr Burglar” Thorin started, Dwalin huffed and made his way out “I do not often see you in this part of the mountain”  
“yes well, i was simply taking a bit of a stroll and i came across a couple of unruly dwarves arguing, so it doesn’t seem to be me that needs the assistance”. Bilbo smiled  
Thorin chuckled lightly at his remark and answered forwardly “Aye, we got a little carried away i suppose, we’ve all been worked to the bone as of late”  
Bilbo hummed in agreement and made his way over to the king. He grabbed his hand gently and motioned for Thorin to follow “Some tea and snacks then?” 

“I do not believe i have the time Bilbo” 

“Oh hush, if you don’t eat you’ll be nothing but a wreck and lose your head, and thats no good for any of us”

Thorin raised a brow  
“Come now, ill have some biscuits ready within minutes, we won’t be too long thats a promise” It was obvious Bilbo would not take no for an answer, Thorin took his hand back and sighed, gesturing for Bilbo to lead the way. 

Bilbo was true to his word, within minutes it seemed of Thorin taking his seat in the dining room the hobbit came confidently striding out of the kitchen, holding plates full of food and drinks up both his arms and places them down like a professional in-front of the table, neatly organizing the cutlery on each side of the dishes. He quickly plopped down in to his seat and started making a plate from the grand buffet-for-two he had sprawled on the table. He begins smearing jam on a biscuit and raises his eyes to meet Thorins  
“Are we just watching me eat or are you going to help yourself?”  
Thorin didn’t even realize he was staring and hastily began making himself a plate of his own. Another hum of approval from Bilbos mouth as he chomps down on the sandwich he’s created, and Thorin smiles in agreement.

...

Bilbo has become very accustomed to life here, he was even promised a garden once spring comes if he wishes to stay longer, and he is never short of company, even when he does not wish it.  
Kili and Fili tend to barge into his room if he does not lock the door, so often he’s gotten a sort of unspoken code with them now: If the doors locked don’t bother to knock i’m not letting you in, if its unlocked im happy for company. The boys caught on fairly quickly and it hasn’t caused any problems. Tonight Kili and Fili are in his drawing room, joking and laughing and having late night snacks with his company. Quickly their conversation turns from stories to Bilbo however. “We saw you eating with uncle today Bilbo” Kili says  
“Just a couple of pals having some mid day snack together is all?” Fili continues  
Bilbo questions their interest simply by the way he looks at them, “What of it?” He states.  
“Nice to see you two weren’t... eating alone is all...?” Kili Chuckles and looks at his brother, and they smile like they’ve just told a joke nobody else knows about, which quite honestly is what they are doing Bilbo finds. A joke he does not know about. Kili and Fili are always poking fun at his friendship with Thorin, and he doesn’t quite understand why, it’s not like they do it to any of the others in the company who are just as close if not closer to Thorin. Bilbo lets out a sigh. “Enough of that you two, i don’t need your manipulating tongues spewing at me” He wiggles his finger in their direction, and Kili feigns hurt while Fili laughs.  
When the plates have nothing but crumbs left the brothers call it a night, giving half spoken “sweet dreams” through tired mouths. 

Alone at last, Bilbo takes one of his many borrowed books and reads himself to sleep.

Days pass and the crowds diminish, Bilbo finds himself in the normally bustling main hall to near emptiness. Or at least in comparison, there were still people here and there. Confused by the sudden change, he walks towards the chambers they have been holding most conferences for someone to inquire with.  
In the hall held grand statues stretching upwards, making a hobbit feel quite minuscule. At the centre of the room held a large table that is normally filled with Thorin’s company and humans alike, discussing trades and such. Today the seats were empty, save one soul, Thorin. He was sitting at the far end of the table, palms down and staring into the distance. Bilbo studied his face and found he most likely didn’t even notice he was there, as Thorin seemed deep within his thoughts. But then, “Bilbo” His voice cracks the silence. “I didn’t hear you come in, quite the talented burglar you are indeed” Thorin lifts his head to catch Bilbo’s eyes.  
Bilbo held his hands behind his back and slowly strolled his way closer to the man.  
“I was just wondering where everyone went? It’s quite silent out there”  
He inquired.  
“Aye, does that trouble you?”

“Not at all, in fact i think we could all use a break from the chaos”  
Thorin nods his head in agreement and pushes his hands down into the wood to rise himself from the seat.  
“Care to join me for some Elevenses?”  
Thorin smiled.

It went days like that, Thorin and Bilbo meeting for meals, talking about Erebor, the work, and things back home in the shire. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and with the extra time on Thorin’s hand, yet his still pressed schedule, they often left their meetings with “Until next time”. Meeting more often, sharing Lunch and Supper as well. With every meeting Bilbo could see Thorin laugh easier and smile more often, it brought him a great feeling of joy to know he was the cause. 

After a lovely supper together, filled with tales and laughs, Bilbo made his way to his chambers, to unwind after a long but great day. He felt it only felt so long in between his meetings with Thorin, and time seemed to move to fast when they were finally together. The thought of this made his heart jump. He leaned back against his closed doors and turned the lock. He did not wish the boys company tonight.  
However when the candles had gone cold and he was tucked deeply into sleep, he heard the shuffling of his doorknob, and a delicate knock to the door. Half- asleep, he ducked his head under the covers and yelled “go away!” A louder knock this time. Usually by now the brothers would be shouting and whining at his door, or would have taken the lock as a sign to leave, either way he would never open the door. However, he was curious why they were not doing these things. One more knock, and Bilbo storms out of bed, wrapping a robe around him on his way and bursting the door open, “what in gods name are you two doi-“ Standing in his doorway is Thorin, in comfortable clothes holding a plate of food.  
“Oh- Thorin, i assumed you were your nephews, those buggers are always pestering me during the night, heaven only knows when or if they ever sleep-“  
He begins to rant but stops himself when he comes to the realization that Thorin was, indeed, standing in his doorway, “oh where are my manners, come in!”  
Thorin stood still looking the hobbit up and down “it seems its a bad time, it was rude of me not to ask before coming at this time, i should go”

Bilbo ushered for him to enter  
“Whether or not you did what you should’ve its none the matter now that you’re here, so come on!” Bilbo held his robe closed in one hand and closed the door behind Thorin with the other. Once he entered he took the moment to tie it off more adequately.  
Thorin studies his surroundings to find no candles are lit save the one in Bilbo’s hand, and the one he is lighting at the moment. “You were sleeping, i do not wish to disturb you-“  
“I have been disturbed Thorin, so no more modesty is required, i am awake and i tend to make the best of it, so what is it that brought you here?” Bilbo moves on to the next candles across the room, and the drawing quickly flickers light around it. 

“I simply thought you’d perhaps like to join me in a midnight snack” Bilbo paused bewildered, it never occurred to him till now but usually- or actually everytime it had been Bilbo who proposed their meetings, this was the first time for Thorin to call on him in this fashion. A slight blush arose to his cheeks, and he set down the last of the candles. “Well, you’re here now and i would never turn a meal down”. Bilbo smiled and Thorin’s followed. Bilbo made his way to the sofa and patted the cushion next to him. 

They spoke for what seemed to be hours, until a yawn became contagious and tears were constantly being wiped from Bilbos eyes. He looks down for another roll, however find only crumbs left on the plate. “Perhaps we should call it a night” Bilbo yawns, Silence falls over the room, and as he opens his eyes he notices Thorin’s have closed. And a small snore is beginning to erupt from Thorin’s mouth. Bilbo smiles and gently arises from the sofa, grabbing a blanket off the bed and making his way back. He’s not sure what came over him, if perhaps the tiredness had clouded his judgement, or maybe he simply wanted the extra heat of another body, but he sat back next to Thorin and crawled up beside him, tucking his legs up and placing his head on the Dwarfs shoulder. He covers the both of them with big furry blanket and listens to the sound of Thorin breathing as he falls asleep. And very quickly becomes aware of how nice the king smelt, like ash and woods, and even the slight smell of his sweat was appealing, sending a heat down Bilbos body. 

He tried to sleep, like this, against Thorin, but he could not, at first it was so easy, and why he went there made sense, but now, he was panicking. And well aware of the man he was leaning against. He also suddenly became aware of where his hand lie, just nestled between Thorin’s legs for warmth and he quickly removes it upon realization. He them spat himself for doing such and he could’ve woken up Thorin, god knows what he’d say, or what he’d do if he find Bilbo using him as a pillow. He ponders leaving to his bed but cannot seem to bring his feet to move, despite all the anxiousness from his positioning against Thorin, in a way he was quite calm, and.. comfortable. The smell of Thorin was dizzying and his warmth so inviting. When Thorin stirred in his sleep Bilbo audibly moaned at the loss of touch. And when he settled, found himself daring even further. Moving his hand down Thorin’s thigh. And quickly becoming aware what was so close to him in the dwarves trousers. He shouldn’t, he’d be taking advantage and Thorin is his friend. He retracts his hand slowly this time as to not wake Thorin, but then his halted by a strong hand. It grabs Bilbo’s and brings it all the way down onto his prick. At the touch even through his trousers Thorin groans in approval.  
“Y-You’re awake?” Bilbo whispers  
He receives no response.. perhaps not  
Bilbo grabs Thorin’s cock gently. And earns another moan.  
“I wasn’t quite able to sleep with your elbow stabbing me in the side”  
Bilbo shuddered, what is he doing. He should try to retract his had again.. However Thorin has said nothing of it... He grasps gently again, at the hardness.  
“mmm.. What exactly is it you are trying to do to me, Hobbit?” Thorin said in a soft, approving voice, and Bilbo brought his hand underneath Thorin’s breeches.  
He slowly played with Thorin’s cock the best he could under the pressure of clothing, and earned soft moans here and there, until Thorin wanted more of it, and pushed down his trousers himself. Fully exposed, in the sole candle light, Bilbo plays with the skin of Thorin’s dick, which now has a bubble of precum forming at the tip. The took side seems to have guided Bilbo this night as he held no regard for consequences when he leaned over and enveloped Thorin’s cock in his mouth. “Ah- Bilbo” His mouth was quite wet, he perhaps was almost drooling looking at Thorin’s prick. And the warm sucking drove Thorin into bucking his hips, Holding on to those soft curls and rubbing Bilbos back with the other, encouraging him for more. Bilbo got the message and swallowed Thorin in deeper, gagging a bit when it hit the back of his throat. When he slid upward he did so slowly, and sucked hard on the way down. Thorin moaned and cried Bilbo’s name as he drew closer. Bilbos tongue circled the tip and made Thorin cry out. When he went back down and set a fast pace Thorin said in half breaths “Wait im going to..” Bilbo sucked tightly and drew the cum from Thorins cock. He swallowed every bit as it erupted. Thorin moaned and held tightly onto Bilbo’s hair bucking upward into his mouth slower and slower. When he finally settled, Bilbo popped his cock from his mouth and wiped his lips dry.  
Any sensible Hobbit would probably regret this decision, but at the moment he had no time, lust had filled him entirely and his prick was throbbing underneath his robe.  
Thorin moaned once more “Bilbo..” those lips of Thorin’s were so captivating, just begging to be kissed. Bilbo didn’t think twice and simply stole them with his. Thorin eagerly returned it. His tongue slipped in Bilbos mouth delivering a groan into his own. Thorin’s hand made its way to undo Bilbo’s robe and hastily pulled off his breeches. Throwing bilbo’s back into the cushions. When left bare, Thorin took a moment to gaze upon the hobbit, taking in every bit on him, before lightly licking his cock.  
Bilbo moaned and bucked his hips at the sensation. And grabbed at Thorin’s back coaxing him upwards. Thorin met Bilbo’s gaze and began kissing his ferociously, returned every bit by Bilbo’s yearning mouth. Bilbo bucked upwards and earned a groan from Thorin as their cocks brushed together. Thorin quickly dropped his knees and began humping against Bilbo. Bilbo meeting his rhythm.  
Groans and moans cried out from both of them and Bilbo could not stop his repetitive screaming of Thorin’s name. Which made Thorin thrust harder each time he heard it. Bilbo fumbled for something to do with his handed and settled them digging Thorin’s back. As the sweat built up and their bodies began to become undone, Bilbo wrapped his legs tightly around Thorin, digging heels into his behind.  
Bilbo could feel his limit approaching and pressed his lips against Thorin’s, sending his moans into its confinement and cumming hard against both of them. Thorin slowed his pace painfully, so close and so turned on he grabbed his cock and began stroking, kissing Bilbo’s neck and chest, before he finally met his release, groaning and shoving his forehead into Bilbo’s chest. 

There was a while of heavy breathing and Thorin shook as he tried to keep himself from crushing Bilbo under his weight. Finally he rolled off, forgetting they were on the couch and crashing onto his back into the floor. Bilbo jolted up and his worry was quickly diminished by the need to laugh out loud. He giggled and Thorin’s mouth turned into a grin.  
“To bed then?” Bilbo asked  
Thorin nodded and rose from the floor.  
He stood strong and placed a kiss on the hobbits lips. Bilbo was quite happy he answered the door that night.


	2. Elevenses - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo set’s the table for Elevenses, hoping Thorin and him can continue as normal. However, the ache in Thorin’s body leads way to other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt more smut was required. Leave kudos if you’d like another chapter.

The next morning, Bilbo wakes finding himself tangled in limbs and all with this grand dwarf king. He blinks believing what he was seeing wasn’t true. But when this sight does not waver, he swallows thickly. Thorin was still sound asleep, naked with everything in the open, and it was quite a bewitching sight. Hair covered the mans chest, his forearms, legs. And a nice trail down his belly, circling his belly button, then moving downward. Bilbo blushed and adverted his eyes, feeling like he’s just been caught peeping. But when no punishment came, he peeked his eyes open, once again getting lost in this trance that was Thorin. His hair was so soft, and could use a brushing Bilbo found, as his fingers got caught running through the strands. He tried to tug loose as softly as possible but it would not let go, some small strands of hair wrapped around this hobbits finger and suddenly he was trapped. He tried once more to pull his finger loose and could feel strands snap. Thorin stirred and Bilbo feigned sleep. Letting his hand gentle caress Thorins cheek as to not seem suspicious.  
“I know you are awake” Thorin said, through a dry throat “why do you fake sleep?”  
Bilbo looked up at Thorin with sad eyes that yanked at Thorins heart, sending him into action.  
“Whats wrong?” Thorin demanded.  
“uh.. well.. Im stuck”  
To that Thorin raised a brow, Bilbo lifted his hand and the tug at his head explained the situation all too well to Thorin. And he let out a loud laugh.  
Thorin took Bilbos hand and untangled the hair ever so gently. Pressing a kiss to the palm when he was done and staring deep into the hobbits eyes. Bilbo blushed and looked away, to that Thorin seemed discontent, and moved to bring their bodies together, but it was thwarted.. by a knock on the door.  
“Mr Baggiiinnns!!!”  
“Bilboo breakfast!!”  
Kili and Fili actually this time.  
“oh for heavens sake” Bilbo huffed and made his way out of bed, clothing quickly to answer the door before he looked back at the naked man on his bed..  
“Uh.. Thorin..” Bilbo realized it may not be the best idea to add fuel to the brother fire, and them seeing their naked uncle in Bilbo’s bed would be quite the flame.  
Thorin rolled out of bed and grabbed his clothes, making his way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind himself.

“Come on! We’re hungry too!” Kili exclaims.  
Bilbo takes a moment to straight himself out before answering the door. He open the door and greeted the boys with a smile.  
“Goodmor-“ Before he could finish the boys had pushed their way into the room cart first. They then made themselves comfortable on the couch Kili throwing his boots onto the coffee table and Fili sorting out the many dishes of food. 

Thorin returned from the bathroom fully clothed and looking as if he hadn’t just spent the night. When he entered the living room he found Bilbo was scolding Kili about his feet placement, but everytime Bilbo would turn away, Kili would put his feet back up.  
“Enough of that Kili” Thorin warned.  
It startled Kili and Fili, they both froze up staring at their uncle for a moment, not expecting to see him.  
“Uncle what are you doing here?” Kili asked  
“He simply came to join me for breakfast- must you know, the servants are bringing us food right away” Bilbo respond quite quickly. Their faces turned to Thorin who was busy fixing a sleeve, he did not seem to be fazed by what Bilbo said so the brother decided to leave it at that. At least for now.  
“Alright well then we can all have breakfast together then!” Fili exclaimed.  
“Sorry, i’ve got to get going now actually, another time Fili” Thorin said and as fast as that he made his way out the door.  
Bilbo was enjoying some meat on toast when he looked up to see both brothers grinning at him, and he knew it was not over with.  
“Just came for breakfast?” Fili said  
“Nothing out of the ordinary?” continued Kili. Bilbo rolled his eyes  
“Yes! that is all! It’s not my fault he has kingly duties to return to!”  
Both boys smiled grew wider on their faces. “Hey Fili”  
“yes Kili”  
“Isn’t it strange how theres no oil in this drawer?”  
Bilbo turned to see Kili holding a end tables drawer open and smiling  
“Yes Kili that is indeed strange” Fili chuckled  
“That’s enough you two” Bilbo demanded, but his cry went unheard  
“Speaking of that, Kili, this couch feels quite worn in all of the sudden”  
“Is that so fili?”  
“like some large man had be jumping on it” They both pretended to be confused and eyed up Bilbo. Bilbo would not let the boys get their way, but apparently they had gotten what they wanted seeing the flush on Bilbos face, as their smiles grew once more.  
“I don’t know what your talking about!” Bilbo yelled  
“you two are mad! Making up things like this! I’ve had enough of the both of you! Away with you” He shooed them towards the door and they walked backwards teasing at Bilbo the entire time  
“enough get out!” Bilbo spit out  
“fine! but let me ask you something” Kili said, in a very serious and calm tone.  
“What is it!?” Bilbo asked, stilling the door.  
“How come the food never came?” Kili smiled and Bilbo slammed the door on their faces.  
He locked it behind him and let out a sigh. What had he gotten himself into...

He could still smell Thorin in the air, like he never left, and when he went to make the bed, the sheets spilled out that beautiful scent. Bilbo brought a cover to his face and breathed in, until he realized what he was doing of coarse and immediately threw the sheets down and huffed his way to get ready for the day.

...

Thorin sat at a large table, filled with men and dwarves alike, as they bickered and feuded over grain, vegetables, gold, anything and everything. And all Thorin could think of was the taste of Bilbo’s skin, how it felt against his, the grasp of his hair. Thorin found himself with his eyes closed and Balin had to repeat what he said before Thorin could answer.  
“are you alright Thorin?” Balin followed,  
“Aye, just a bit tired”  
Balin could tell that wasn’t it but didn’t pry. Thorin needed a break, he felt his body burn for more and could not concentrate on the world before him.  
The recess couldn’t come early enough, and when it did, he knew exactly where he was going.

...

Bilbo found himself in the kitchen, looking for the right spices and mixtures, making things from scratch and pulling trays of fresh buns from the oven. An aroma that could drop any hobbit to their knees.  
When all was done and prepared, he separated everything neatly onto trays and begun his march over to the dining table in the next room, carrying out dish after dish before finally setting the table.  
He waited about 5 minutes with his stomach grumbling loudly before Thorin finally arrived.  
Thorin walked in confidently before being taken aback by the view infront of him, all the dishes and platters full of food.  
“What is all this Bilbo?” He asked  
“I thought we could have Elevenses together” He smiled warmly up at Thorin, hands together beneath his chin.  
Inside he was panicked, hoping that last night was all just a dream, and that things could go back to normal. But alas the look on Thorin’s face said otherwise.

“I-I made it all myself! None of those Dwarven knock-offs, all fresh Hobbit ingredients!” Bilbo stood and gestured for Thorin to sit, and he did, thankfully.

Thorin tried to eat some, but he felt he had not much of an appetite, at least not compared to the hobbits. There were other buns in oven being set aflame at the moment, and Thorin couldn’t put it out no matter how hard he tried. He’d always admired the Hobbit, trusted him, then slowly became affectionate towards him. But the daring thing he did last night he did not expect of himself, but when given the opportunity, he found he could not refuse. He didn’t want to refuse. And now, he needed more.

Bilbo was like an innocent rabbit sitting at this dinner table, unaware of a hungry wolf eyeing him down. Just blissfully caught up in his jam and meat, completely unbothered by hand drawing nearer. And there it was, Bilbo jolted in surprise to a hand being laid on his thigh. And rubbing up and downwards inbetween. He looked over at Thorin and around the room, only a few servants were there, nobody else. When Thorin’s hand grazed higher, over his delicate area, he let out a gasp. Returned with a smile from Thorin.  
“Thorin!” he whispered “There’s people here!”  
“What of it?” Thorin said licking his lips.  
The rabbit was caught off guard but willing none the less, but his pride would have none of it.  
He removed Thorin’s hand and stood upwards, fixing his coat. Thorin frowned, fear struck him that he made a mistake until Bilbo reached out a hand and pointed “this way” he said. The fire in Thorin lit up once more.  
As they walked through the hallways, up winding stairs and avoided gawking eyes, Thorin’s eyes hardly left Bilbo’s body, he studied it from top to bottom, the way he walked, the way his hair moved, how he adjusted his clothes. Thorin took in it all. And by the time they reached the kings chambers, Thorin couldn’t take it anymore. He lead Bilbo quite forcefully to the bed and begun to strip him. When he couldn’t undo all of Bilbos buttons, Bilbo took over himself, and Thorin moved on to his trousers, pulling them off the hobbits legs and once again sending him flying backwards. This time the king was kneeling, Bilbo sitting at the edge of the bed. Thorin licked up and down his shaft. Bilbo came to a very quick realization of how bad of a situation this was, not simply because Thorin was his friend, but by the fur cape and Grand crown sitting on Thorin’s head it became quite obvious that this was indeed a King, currently sucking him off, and even if there are no taboos in dwarf culture about laying with ones king, it can’t exactly be encouraged..  
Bilbo’s thoughts left his mind, and suddenly he was laying grabbing at the sheets beneath him bucking upwards and moaning Thorin’s name. Thorin’s mouth was a wet heat unlike any other, the way his cheeks hallowed as he sucked drove Bilbo crazy, the soft lips perked around his length -he never wanted them to leave.  
Bilbo was getting close and Thorin could tell. Thorin raised himself from the floor and stripped swiftly. Plucking the crown from his head and laying it on the floor. The most delicate he was with any of his clothing; his shirt he almost tore off, and he pulled his trousers down and kicked them off in a growl. Bilbo watched through one eye open and felt himself grow flustered all over again. The long black hair cascading down to the dwarves chest was beautiful, begging to be touched. Thorin went to the side of the bed and pulled out a vial of oil, making Bilbo raise a brow, remembering all the teasing the brothers had done- He didn’t actually know they needed it.. When Thorin spread Bilbos legs and pressed a finger to his entrance, Bilbo understood though.  
“W-wait, Thorin!” Bilbo gasped in surprise  
Thorin answered immediately stopping in his track “You wish to stop?” He spoke through gritted teeth.  
Bilbo swallowed  
“no- i just was surprised is all.. im sorry... continue” Blush enveloped Bilbo’s face as he spoke. Thorin slowly moved his way upward , hovering over Bilbo, and placed soft kisses on his mouth. To which Bilbo returned ferociously. A finger eased at his ass and slowly made its way inward, Bilbo kissed and tugged at Thorin through the discomfort. When another finger was added and more oil, It was easier to bare, but the deeper it got the more it made Bilbo push down into it. Precum began to drip from Bilbo’s cock. And Thorin couldn’t help but moan with Bilbo when he pulled his fingers free. Thorin quickly replaced his fingers with his length pressing against Bilbos ass. Bilbo arched his back and pressed down into it, untroubled by the fact it was quite thick and large and Bilbo had never had someone inside him before. Slowly, the king pressed his way in, and the discomfort made Bilbo bite his lip. When he finally was all the way in they paused, panting, placing soft kisses on eachother lips. Thorin grabbed at Bilbos waist and slowly pulled his way out, before bucking his way back in causing a moan from Bilbo; an Involuntary reaction and Thorin quickly apologized. Thorin’s hands found the sheets on either side of Bilbo’s body and he grasped at them digging nails as he struggled to keep this god-awful slow pace. Bilbo aching for more, finally spit out  
“Thorin! i won’t break! Just fuck me already!” Bilbo quickly hid his face after saying such words and Thorin smiled, grabbing hold of Bilbo’s legs, and setting a more satisfactory pace. Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s hair pulling his face into his neck. Receiving kisses and bites as Thorin fucked harder into him.  
To Bilbo it felt like a giant was tearing at his insides, but in a good way, it was too big. It hurt but the pure bliss and enjoyment that came from it was overpowering any pain. As Thorin rubbed against his sweet spot repeatedly it sent Bilbo into rolling his eyes back. Arching up and Thorin wrapping an arm around his waist.  
“Thorin!” Bilbo yelled as the pace went from quick to hard, hitting deep inside making Bilbo crazy. Thorin groaned and sweat formed over both of them. Thorin’s hair getting stuck to his face and Bilbo grabbed it and tucked it behind his head, holding on tight. He could feel it rising inside of him and when he came, he yelled out Thorin’s name and could feel his entire body shiver, his muscles tensed and he could do nothing but hold still as Thorin fucked into him harder, sending him spiralling in his orgasm even harder. His insides contracted against Thorin’s cock, sending Thorin over the edge. Thorin came inside Bilbo cursing in dwarven and groaning into Bilbo’s neck. They lay their shivering still coming down from their climaxes for a while. Sweat falling from both of them.  
When Thorin finally rolled off Bilbo gasped not realizing Thorin was quite literally squishing him. The fog of his orgasm must have clouded his senses a bit. Bilbo laughed.  
“Thats.. That’s not quite the meal i mean’t for Elevenses” Bilbo chuckled, and Thorin groaned and joined him in laughter.


	3. Old Toby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has seemed to upset Thorin, Bilbo is intent on figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add a kudos if you’d like more. I’m not sure how long this chapter is but i had much more to put. So there will most likely be another chapter, i still appreciate the support though !

“I do wish i had more of my old toby. I wonder when travel routes will open back up to the The Shire.” Bilbo runs his hand down Thorin’s face and continues  
“I do hope i can soon send a request to my cousin for more”   
Bilbo spoke with his eyes closed laying his head upon Thorin’s chest. He found his hand twirling on Thorins skin, and carefully tracing the bones up his rib cage.   
“If you’d like i can give some of my pipe weed to you, not up to your Hobbit standards im sure but beggars cannot be choosers” Thorin took his hand and gently pet Bilbo’s hair, staring up at the ceiling in pure comfort.   
“I suppose so, though i doubt i’ll need much, perhaps i’ll just hold off on writing my cousin, it will only be a month or two before the thaw sets in and i can make my journey home” Thorin’s hand halted making Bilbo look up at him.   
“Is something the matter Thorin?” He asked, innocently.   
Thorin pondered a moment and his face showed no emotion, he simply continued to stare upward at the ceiling.   
“Nothing.”

...

Bilbo was not joined this morning or afternoon for meals by Thorin, and he wrote it off as his kingly duties. When he had little to do following Luncheon, he took to the library, and spent an inordinate amount of time searching for the right novel. He could not seem to find one to his fancy, usually it was so easy. Every novel calling his name, every cover and page a work of art. Today nothing seemed to settle his racing mind. Nothing even seemed to be particularly in his thoughts. Simply memories, pictures of Thorin over top of him, and frankly, a pain in his rear end constantly making him get up from his seat. Perhaps adding to his need to look for novel after novel so he could pace without looking too out of place. The library was baron of people, only a servant and one dwarf he did not know. Nothing out of the ordinary.   
However he could not seem to settle, he felt their eyes upon him like they knew he had just defiled their king the previous night, and soon he could bare it no more and left to his chambers.   
On his way he was quickly joined by Kili, who asked him question after question about his day and what he was doing currently.  
“If you’re not too busy would you care to join us in council? It’s such a bore and Fili is no fun during it. I’d love to have your company” Kili smiled patiently waiting for Bilbo’s reply  
Normally Bilbo would say yes, he has been to quite a few conferences and council meetings in his stay at Erebor, and would be happy for the new distraction. But he ached in his legs and could not imagine the pain of having to stand nor sit for any prolonged amount of time.   
“I do not believe i can join you this time i have other things to be taken care of.” Bilbo said courtesy, hoping that would be that.  
“But you just said you weren’t doing anything?” Kili pried, with a frown on his face.  
“I-I-“ Kili grabbed his hand interrupting Bilbo as he spoke  
“Come on it’ll be fun!” Kili whined, dragging Bilbo along with.

In the meeting Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur and Fili were all present. Along with some other dwarves who Bilbo did not know or did not remember their names. They spoke of their trades and agreements with the humans, the repairs they are doing to the mountain and their plans for the coming spring.  
When Bilbo entered the chamber he was taken a back by the view of Thorin sitting on his throne, how regal and strong he sat, so rightfully in his place Bilbo thought. Kili continued to drag him in until they reached the group where they both halted and stood trying to make like they were always there and had not been terribly late, as Kili failed to mention.   
Thorin gave no look in their direction when they entered. Simply sat listening to the conversation taking place. Bilbo paid this no mind. And when Kili started poking fun Bilbo shushed him as always but Kili just giggled and continued on whispering jokes to the hobbit.   
At the end of the meeting, Thorin ushered the hobbit over, Kili asked to stay but Thorin requested they speak alone.  
The hobbit stayed standing there for a while, he could feel the pain trembling his legs and often shifted his weight. As the last person left the room Thorin opened his mouth  
“There is a private matter i must speak with you of”  
To this Bilbo thought nothing simply answered “of coarse, whatever i can do to help”   
“perhaps we should take this somewhere more private” Thorin added  
“whatever it is i’m sure here is as good as anywhere” Bilbo retorted, shifting his weight again trying not to make it too obvious.   
Thorin opened his mouth but no words followed, he was trying to find them.   
“I was wondering- When is it you plan to return to the shire?” Bilbo paused, not expecting such a question. What he did expect was for him to be a council to Thorin’s problems or another voice to get an opinion from as he often is.   
“This spring, of course” Bilbo replied.   
Thorin smiled slightly and nodded his head. The “of course” seeming to add to his distress.  
“Is something the matter, Thorin?” Bilbo inquired. The look of concern on his face must have been quite obvious as Thorin regained his composure and assured Bilbo everything was fine.   
Bilbo’s leg gave out slightly and he gave an obvious sort of trip to the side. He attempted to pretend it never happened but to no avail. Thorin raised a brow   
“Are you alright, Bilbo?” Standing from his throne and walking towards him.   
As he grew closer Bilbo had to look slightly upwards to meet his eyes, yet again, he recalled how much larger the dwarf was than him. Bilbo struggled to keep his composure as his body tensed and his knees desperately wanted to give out. The pain began moving up his behind to his lower back in sharp bursts. He couldn’t help but place a hand there and rub slightly.   
“uh- just a bit of back pain is all” Bilbo said forcing a smile.   
This did not seem to serve Thorin justice, as he moved closer to Bilbo

“Come, i shall take you to bed, we don’t want you to strain yourself” Thorin begun walking leading the way away from the throne room. 

“Wait! that’s really not necessary i’m fine really!”   
Thorin turned and gave Bilbo a questioning look  
“I am fine truly! i Can make my way to my room by myself!” Bilbo added

“I have no doubt you can make it, simply i have a bit of time and i believe some assistance won’t do you any harm, Bilbo” Thorin continued walking, hearing enough from the hobbit and set in his decision.

Bilbo followed Thorin to his own chambers and tried hard not to show his discomfort as he climbed many stairs, Thorin of course saw through the charade and helped the stubborn hobbit up the stairs, wrapping an arm around his waist so Bilbo might put his weight on him. Bilbo, stubborn as he is protested loudly, but gave in when he found the aid made his trek much easier.   
When they arrived at his door way, Bilbo wiggled away from Thorin’s grasp  
“Well, yes thank you. I should be fine now” Bilbo attempted to stand up straight and look well enough. Thorin was not convinced and raised a brow.   
“You will not invite me in?” Thorin asked  
“No, i mean yes, well- i’m sure you have things to attend to and i’m simply going to get some rest” Bilbo struggled to find the right words, embarrassed by his problem he simply wished to be left alone so he would not have to explain.   
The look on Bilbo’s face seemed to tell enough of the story, as Thorin agreed to leave. When Bilbo arrived in his room he left the door unlocked, so caught up in thought he did so accidentally.   
Luckily, tonight Kili and Fili did not come calling on him. He was able to try his best to be comfortable and get some rest. First he tried the bed, as soon as he sat he gasped from the pain, it seemed to only being getting worse with time. He changed into nightware and tried to sleep, but found himself tossing and turning. Uncomfortable in the big, soft bed. Next he moved to the sofa, dragging a big blanket along with him and adding wood to the fire place. He went on struggling for hours trying to get some rest but instead found himself wide awake and grumpy as can be.   
Staring at the fire, he tugged the blanket up over his shoulder and felt that he may finally fall asleep as he closed his eyes. Then, a knock at the door, and it being pushed open. Strong steps tried to creep in, but every movement was a creek from the floor. Bilbo lifted his head and turned to see Thorin standing looking about.   
“Thorin? what are you doing here?”  
he asked in a tired voice  
“I thought it’d be best to check and see if you were alright- because of your back pain” Thorin replied  
Bilbo blushed at the thought of Thorin worrying about him. And a field of butterflies spun in circles in his stomach.   
“Should i take my leave?” Thorin inquired  
“I can get no sleep, it is fine, join me, ill make some tea.”

How he ended up on his knees in front of Thorin he did not know, sucking at the tip of Thorin’s cock and still aching in his bottom. He desperately wanted to please Thorin and every groan he heard egged him on more. But his thighs shook under his own weight and he felt he would collapse at any moment. He wanted to straddle Thorin and press themselves together, but when he climbed up he found himself falling down into the couch.   
“Your back?” Thorin had a concerned look on his face and massaged Bilbo’s inner thigh.   
Bilbo simply nodded, still too embarrassed to tell him the truth  
“Perhaps we should stop” The dwarf spoke  
Bilbo shook his head and reached out his arms to invite Thorin in, to which he happily obliged.  
Thorin gave kisses down Bilbos chest and ran his hands up and down his thighs. Until he finally pressed a finger to Bilbo’s opening. Bilbo winced at the pain and reactively grabbed hold of Thorin’s wrist. Then everything became clear to Thorin  
“Aye, i see, you could’ve simply told me, Bilbo” He took his hand away and placed a kiss on Bilbos.  
“Are you mad? what should i have done? simply strolled up to you and said my behind hurt’s from the activities we partook in last night?” Bilbo huffed out throwing his arms in the air.   
“I suppose that would’ve been quite inappropriate” Thorin chuckled and raised himself from over top of Bilbo. 

“where are you going?” Bilbo asked

“I do not want you to strain yourself or get hurt any further, it’s best we continue this another time” He spoke, grabbing his clothing from around them and putting it on. Bilbo, lay there naked and in a fuss over what to do next.   
“Oh come on now! Im fine!” Bilbo burst out  
Thorin gave a small smile and tugged his shirt on.   
“How about that tea?”

...

Some time went by and all was well, Thorin and Bilbo spent more and more time together, often sharing beds and breakfast among other meals. Spring was on the horizon, and Thorin became visibly less and less patient. Not just with Bilbo, but with everyone. He snapped more often, smiled less, and did not add much to discussion during Elevenses. Bilbo was uncertain of the root of his problem but he decided to find the answer none the less.   
This morning, in the drawing room, Kili and Fili were on his furniture joking and eating like usual. Thorin did not spend the night as he often did, so there was no excuse to give the boys today. Bilbo still found himself making a plate for Thorin and quickly hid it away on the cart when he realized.   
He sat on a loveseat next to the boys and bit into a piece of toast with jam.   
“I can’t wait to get back to Bag End, this dwarven jam does the job but theres nothing like some jam of the shire to hit the spot well” He smiled   
Kili and Fili frowned and looked at eachother  
“You’re really leaving?” Fili said  
“Well yes, i’m leaving. Thats been the plan all along! Once the spring comes and the route opens up this hobbit will be on his way back to the shire!” Bilbo took a sip of his drink,  
“But thats in less than a month!” Kili yelled, and Bilbo raised a brow  
“I’m sorry boys but we all knew this was coming, you shouldn’t act so surprised!”

“What of uncle, Bilbo?”   
His heart sank at those words, he never really thought about it like that.   
“W-What of him?” Bilbo said coyly.   
Kili simply frowned at him, the brothers knowing eyes piercing Bilbos very soul it felt, and their gaze never seemed to break. He stormed up, changing the subject to food once more and pushed the conversation to the back of his mind.

...

Bilbo set the table and organized the dishes and cutlery with precision. He had stacks of food he hand made that would make any hobbits stomach growl. He paced back and forth through the dining hall, constantly fidgeting with the platters and cutlery trying to get them just right. He checks his pocket watch to find Thorin should’ve been there a half hour before. This would be the third time Thorin has failed to show for Elevenses.   
Bilbo huffed and stormed out in a rage.

Thorin was in council situated on his throne,they were just wrapping up. As the crowd of people dispersed Bilbos rage brought him forward.   
“You have a lot of nerve!”  
Thorin was talking to Balin, when he was interrupted. Balin quickly took note of Bilbos attitude and turned to take his leave.   
“Pardon?” Thorin unconvincingly pretended not to know what Bilbo was talking about.   
“Don’t play dumb with me! This is the third time you’ve skipped a meal with me!”   
The king was visibly uncomfortable, unable or unwilling to meet Bilbos gaze.  
“I have other things to attend to Bilbo, you cannot expect me to drop everything and come play with you” Thorin mocked, finally meeting his eyes, which made Bilbo steam with fury.

“You stubborn ass of a dwarf!” Bilbo shouted, rage turning his face red. He stormed off huffing and did not let anyone stop him on his way. 

The door was locked tonight, no visitors are welcome Bilbo decided. But that did not stop them. In fact, tonight, it seemed to bring them all the more. First Fili and Kili, who shouted and whined at his door like a couple of cats trying to get inside. Then Balin, who no doubt was wanting to inquire about what happened in the throne room earlier. Even Bofur showed, who undoubtedly had heard whispers of what Bilbo did. When the knocks finally stopped and he was able to sit in front of his fire place and stir in his anger alone, curled up under a blanket. He half expected another knock at the door to come, and his chest fluttered at the thought. He found himself constantly checking behind himself thinking that would be when.   
He fell asleep patiently waiting for the knock on the door- but it never came.


	4. Stalemate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin both refuse to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos if you want more chapters

Days past, but nights were the most difficult. A sudden emptiness swallowed Bilbo’s being. Slowly creeping its way up his body and enveloping his heart. It was like a wave in a raging storm, encased in his chest. It slammed against his innards and rose again anytime Thorin came to his mind. Or when he got a whiff of his lingering smell on the sheets. Perhaps the worst when he turned to his back expecting another body on his side, and a sunken bed. But instead found a cool breeze and an uneasy feeling. He did not lay with Thorin that often, perhaps a dozen or so times in all, yet he so quickly became accustomed to his company during the night. Without it he tossed and turned, never quite comfortable enough for a good nights sleep. And it showed. The brothers picked up on the fact the door to his room was always locked, and how he did not entertain them or there games like he used to not so long ago. Two weeks remained before his departure back to the shire, and this stalemate with Thorin could not continue, or at least thats what the brothers decided. 

Fili and Kili, being cunning and mischievous as they were, have followed Bilbo’s and Thorin’s relationship quite closely. They would never admit it, but they quite liked the two of them together, they would say because its more fun to tease Bilbo that way, however they enjoyed how happy it made their uncle rather. He smiled more, laughed more, and seemed just more content in general. But as of late, he was harsh, short tempered and barely present even when he was there.   
Kili had eavesdropped on Bilbo and Thorin’s spat in the throne room, so he thought if he and Fili could get to Bilbo fast enough, they could convince him to remedy the situation. But the night in question he left his door locked, and every night since. When trying to approach Bilbo he looked tired and had no patience for them, and would not hear them out whatsoever about Thorin.   
So, the brothers of course, devised a plan. 

Bilbo felt he was a bit harsh to Thorin, and his plan to find out what had been bothering Thorin quickly turned into him butting heads with him. The hobbit suddenly yearned for Bag End, the comfort of his own home and bed. With the discomfort of being in this stalemate with Thorin, he suddenly found himself feeling much out of place in Erebor, as if everyone had turned against him. He was a shadow on the wall, nothing anyone took notice of, and he noticed his words went unanswered more often then not.   
Bilbo felt it was best he apologized for losing his temper- over something so small in retrospect. But, he could not find the words, nor the time in fact. Every time he tried approaching the dwarf in question, he was busy. Was somewhere else. Bilbo’s frame felt ten times smaller everytime he was denied audience. So, in the light of the fact that Thorin quite obviously did not want to see him, he decided he did not wish to see Thorin either. And so the stalemate continued.

...

Thorin laid upon his bed, hand on his stomach, the other behind his head. Nothing came to mind. All he could feel was an anger and a sorrow. Not to mention the yearning. His body craved touch. One of feeble hobbits fingers, and kisses and simply the feeling of his presence. Thorin cursed himself for getting lost in his dreams of Bilbo once again. His prick eagerly rised at the thought of Bilbos body caressing his own. Thorin sat up in a huff, a shallow feeling settling into his chest. He wanted more, he needed more.   
But the hobbit had made up his mind already. He was going back to the shire. It was best to end things now before he grew..  
too attached...

“Mr baggins!” Kili yelled, and his voice soared through the mountain. Causing stares and looks from all over the market. It was bustling with people as the snow began to melt, as it was easier to make the trek to the mountain.  
The market was situated in the entrance of the mountain for the winter, and was being deconstructed to be moved outside for the coming spring and summer, given that, it had lots of produce and such selling cheaper than normal and Bilbo had come for the sale.   
“Bilboo!!” Kili yelled once more. Bilbo tried to make his way through the crowd of people and avoid contact with the brothers, but he was caught quite fast by the determined Fili.   
“Ah-! Fili I did not see you there!” Bilbo feigned. Kili pushed through the crowd and greeted Bilbo with a smile.   
“You have to come with us!” Kili said, staring deep into Bilbo’s eyes. Bilbo had not a chance to retort as he was being dragged along out of the market by the brothers. When they broke free of the crowd he was finally able to shout above the noise “Wait- where are we going??” 

Down dark corridors and up long stairs, until they reached large wooden doors, that stretched more than half way to the ceiling. Bilbo tried to ask once again what was going on, but all he let out was a gasp as he was pulled away to a second entrance, with a much smaller, reasonably proportioned doorway.   
Kili opened the door and Fili quickly crept in looking in all directions before ushering the two to follow.   
In the room, there was a crowd of dwarves and humans alike, all around a large circular table discussing something Bilbo knew not what. The three of them hid in the shadows for what seemed like too long before the crowd dispersed and left the room, leaving only one, Thorin, behind.   
Thorin groaned when the last person left and rubbed his temples, sitting back into his chair.   
“what are we doing here?” Bilbo whispered. Kili pushed him out of the shadows and Bilbo almost tripped as he went flying forward.  
He looked back to see Kili and Fili smiling at him and making their way out the door.  
“Baggins, what are you doing here” a harsh, deep voice spoke.  
Bilbo swallowed thickly and turned his head to meet Thorin’s gaze.   
“I-I-” Thats all he could get out before he was cut off.   
“You should not be eavesdropping on these conversations, away with you” Thorin spoke again, in a cold unwavering tone.  
“J-just wait a minute!” Bilbo choked out, courage finally filling him slightly  
“I need to talk to you and you have been avoiding me as of late” He stuttered out.  
“And what do you mean eavesdropping? I have always been welcome in these meetings in the past?! Suddenly now it’s-“   
“Enough. What is it you’d like of me” Thorin cut off what could of been a very long rant. He looked up at Bilbo who had his hands on his hips and huffed out a breath to calm himself.  
“I’d like, to well, - apologize.” Bilbo got embarrassed but held his ground “it was rude and uncalled for how i yelled at you not long ago, and for that i apologize”. A moment of silence passes, nothing to be heard in but his own breath in the towering room.  
“It’s forgotten, you may go now” Thorin finally spoke, and looked back down at the scribes on the table.  
Bilbo opened his mouth to say something but no words formed. He felt awkward all at once, and an uneasiness set over him, like he was no longer welcome.   
“W-what is it that has made you so cold towards me?” Bilbo whispered, half expecting Thorin not to have heard. Yet he did, and Thorin raised his head and looked Bilbo deep in the eyes.  
“I believe you should have the answer to that question” he responded  
Bilbo grunted, unsatisfied with the response  
“Oh for heavens sake would a direct answer be so much to ask?” He looked Thorin up and down, who did not so much as blink.  
Thorin sighed, and rose from his seat, walking towards the hobbit slowly.  
“You are leaving, there is no reason for this to continue, and-“ he looked away “and i wish not to grow any closer given that”. Bilbo was disconcerted. He knew not what to say, how to speak seemed to have left his mind. Thorin knew from the start that Bilbo would be leaving, so why did it trouble him so? And why did the thought of leaving Thorin trouble himself as well? It’s not like he could just abandon Bag end, his garden, armchair and books back home. Erebor was not home to him. Could it be? Bilbo’s mind hurtled with the questions he once refused to let himself answer.   
And he had been standing there speechless for too long.   
“I understand, it is your home. I could not ask you to leave it behind.” Thorin’s voice was rasp, and quiet.   
“I-I- wish to return to bag end”  
Thorin’s eyes looked pained, and a frown formed on his face. These thoughts Bilbo did not allow himself were racing, and promptly, they were in front of him. Staring him down and forcing a confession: He did not wish to leave Thorin’s side.


	5. A bad choice of words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seemed to be settled between Thorin and Bilbo, until a couple of brothers open their mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! Leave a kudos if youd like more!

Arriving in his chambers, he finally felt like he had a breath of fresh air, able to calm his racing heart and put a stop to all this nonsense.   
“what happened?” Kili slowly approached.   
“Nothing! I am returning to the shire. and thats that!” Bilbo said, hurriedly stuffing clothing into a bag and running here and there.   
“You can’t!” Kili exclaimed  
“I’ve gone mad! Obviously! If you haven’t already noticed!” Bilbo shouted throwing articles of clothing onto the floor. He sighed and quickly picked them back up.   
“But the routes are still not clear and the guides will not be here for another two weeks” Fili explained  
“Then i will make the trek on my own thank you very much! Ive crossed the path and in less than ideal conditions before if you care to remember and i can do it again!” Bilbo fumed, what it looked like to the brothers was rage, but it was more so confusion, and stubbornness driving this hobbit.  
Balin entered with a raised brow, his arms crossed approaching the brothers.   
He ushered them to leave and they obeyed, looking back once before they shut the door. 

Balin and Bilbo spoke for some time. Bilbo never really revealing the root of his problem but more over the situation it left him in.   
“You have Bag end waiting for you back at the shire, if you return no ill will shall be held against you. You will always be a friend and welcomed here at Erebor”  
Bilbo sipped his ale, eyeing the aged dwarf.  
“However if you stay, life will continue to be very different than the one you are used to”

The council of Balin’s words were ringing through his ears. Late that night he found himself awake, playing them over again in his mind.   
“Enough of this!” He cursed, rolling in his bed.   
He perched his chin over his hands, and stared at a candle lit on the night stand. When he thought of leaving Thorin his chest tightened and he felt sick to the stomach. His mind dizzied and he could not seem to form thoughts. Simply images of Thorin’s warm smile, and his rough hands. 

A knock on the door, and Bilbo leapt upwards. Nothing followed, it must have simply been the scurrying of mice, or a passing breeze..  
A twist of the handle.   
Bilbo ran to the door almost tripping on the blankets that seemed to have followed him.   
The door swung open. Standing there was a dwarf king without a hint of emotion to be read.   
“May i-“ His hoarse voice spoke  
“Oh- of course” Bilbo ushered him in taking a step back and Thorin cleared his throat.  
“I feel badly, for having been so cold toward you, and-“ Thorin shifted his weight, “id like to apologize” He glanced up at Bilbo.  
“Thorin-“ Bilbo answered, “I care about you” Thorin looked caught off guard by this admission, eyes widening as bilbo spoke “I’m unsure what to do, I do miss the shire. However, i cannot seem to bring myself to leave you behind”  
Silence set in the room, followed by a hand placed on Bilbo’s.   
“I, believe we’ve perhaps been moving too fast” A small smile crept onto Thorin’s face, and disappeared just as quickly. “I ask, that you remain a short time longer, and decide where your heart lyes.”  
Bilbo blushed, gripping tighter into Thorin’s hand.  
Thorin placed his other hand on top of Bilbo’s and looked him in the eyes. “I ask your permission to court you”   
“C-court me?” Bilbo stuttered  
“If you wish to leave you may, but if you stay, i promise to give you all my heart and love” A chill went up Bilbo’s spine, and his heart ran miles in his chest.  
Bilbo did not nod, nor agree in any verbal manner. He simply met the kings gaze, and gently caressed his face, before putting a delicate kiss upon his lips.   
A mistake to believe it could remain soft. For both of them had gone weeks without each other’s touch, and when they finally got it, they turned into hungry animals.   
They pulled eachother closer, feeling up and down their bodies. Thorin rose Bilbo off the ground and the hobbits legs swiftly wrapped around him. It was not a long amount of kissing and stumbling across the room before they hit the linens, and Thorin ferociously bit and devoured every bit of Bilbo’s body.   
Once unclothed, Thorin attempted to situate himself between Bilbo’s legs, but Bilbo pushed him off and onto his back, where he straddled the dwarf and rubbed down against him. A groan was earned from Thorin’s throat and hands quickly grasped Bilbo’s hips.   
When he slipped inside of Bilbo finally, they moaned in unison.  
As Bilbo rocked up and down on Thorin’s length he’d learned he’d forgotten how good it felt. Seeing Thorin who’s eyes were closed, as he moaned Bilbo’s name and cursed through ragged breaths, it was a beautiful sight, that he did not want anyone else to ever see. He wanted to be the only thing to make Thorin feel this good and make these sounds. He needed to watch as Thorin lost control, came undone under his touch. Bilbo hit harder, skin slapping and Thorin’s cock slamming deep within. Bilbo stabled himself on Thorin’s chest and rolled his hips as he went downward. Thorin tensed and grabbed at Bilbo’s hair pushing their lips together and sending his cum deep inside. Bilbo slowed on Thorin’s cock but did not stop, he stroked himself as Thorin struggled with the sensitivity rising and came hard on his chest. Dripping semen on all the entrancing hair that covered the dwarf. He stayed there rocking slowly for a while more, getting every bit of his orgasm until he could take it no more. He collapsed onto Thorin’s chest, prick sliding out of him with the change in position. Bilbo cringed at the feeling, almost wishing they could stay together for a while longer.   
When Bilbo slid off to the side, his thigh rubbed over Thorin’s cock making him buck upwards lazily in response. Bilbo hummed and pressed a kiss to the kings neck.   
Soft, tired kisses are shared and their bodies tangled on the bed. Bilbo reached down and rubbed at Thorin’s cock once again, it was barely hard but it didn’t take long for it to rise again when Bilbo began to stroke. Thorin dug into Bilbo’s buttocks and nuzzled his face in the hobbits neck, panting slowly and harshly. When he began thrusting into Bilbo’s hand, he picked up the pace stroking harder and faster. Thorin cursed into Bilbo’s shoulder and begged for release. He rolled over top of Bilbo, elbows perching him up, and thrusted harder into Bilbo’s grip. Hungry kisses were given and the hobbits tongue slipped it’s way into Thorin’s mouth, craving more.   
The king came hard again, muscles contracting and throwing his head back, groaning at the release. He lost his strength and slumped onto Bilbo. Bucking slowly while his orgasm subsided.   
A short while he layed there before Bilbo peaked his head out from under Thorin’s shoulder taking a gasp of air, hand trapped in between their bodies. He used his free hand to slap at Thorin’s back in a “i surrender” fashion until the dwarf realized and rolled off.   
Bilbo coughed and sat up  
“You almost killed me you brute!”  
Thorin chuckled, eyes still closed. He peeked one open and grabbed hold of Bilbo pulling him down into his warmth.   
“Just hold on a second” Bilbo muttered getting off the bed and grabbing a cloth. He cleaned them both over thoroughly, before climbing back into bed and bringing the blankets over them, tucking his head into Thorin’s shoulder.  
“I do not wish to leave your side, Thorin”  
Bilbo whispered, half asleep. Thorin simply hummed and brushed through the hobbits hair. Bilbo’s heart felt warm and complete inside him. 

Kili and Fili were ecstatic to find Bilbo’s door unlocked in the early morning, and were innocent enough not to expect a naked dwarf, covered only barely in blankets lying on the hobbits bed. The hobbit was fully dressed and making his way about the room preparing breakfast trays when the boys stumbled in. He had a piece of toast in his mouth and a book in his hand. He greeted the boys warmly but by their expressions he quickly added together what had just occurred. And froze in his tracks. Kili froze as well but Fili laughed loud enough to wake their uncle up.   
Thorin rubbed his eyes and twisted his body out of bed, letting his feet touch the ground before grabbing his clothes and starting to put them on. He glanced over and evaluated the situation. He simply sighed and rose from the bed, grabbing a cup of steaming tea that was freshly poured and waiting for him on the food cart. Thorin sat on the loveseat and placed his feet up on the table.   
Bilbo immediately turned to scorn Thorin, but when he opened his mouth Thorin got the message and removed his feet. Bilbo looked back at the brothers who were waiting for an excuse, and he instead slumped his shoulders, and mumbled to himself “This is going to come back to bite me”  
Kili overheard and smiled, in that moment it was as if his mind had exploded with thousands of possibilities and ways to proceed with this knowledge. He smiled wider and when he finally decided on what the best tease would be, he was stopped in his tracks.  
“I shall court this hobbit from now on. I will not hear of you two teasing him about it.” He did not bother asking ‘is that clear?’ as the boys thickly swallowed. 

Thorin left to his duties and Bilbo was left with the brothers, and as soon as the doors closed the brothers pounced.   
“So you worked it out?”  
“quite a night hey?”  
“Why didn’t you tell us he was courting you?”  
Bilbo huffed and placed his tea down,   
“none of your business!” Bilbo pushed, to no avail.  
“Well i would think it would be our business if our uncle was getting married” Kili scoffed  
Bilbo froze once more, perplexed look on his face.   
“Well of course, Courting is just the formality before marriage. You do not court someone you do not plan to quickly marry” Fili spoke with a tone of ‘obviously’ in his voice  
“Technically courting is an engagement if you think about it” Kili added.

“What?”

Thorin had only seen the hobbit a few hours earlier, and was considering having Luncheon with him, when he stormed through the door. Thorin took notice of Bilbo’s approach and raised from his seat to meet him.   
Bilbo, stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath to regain his composure.  
“To be wed am i!?” Bilbo almost shouted  
“What-what do you mean?” Thorin answered, confused.  
“Taking it too fast are we? Hm? what a better way to slow things down then to be wed!” Bilbo whisper-shouted. Eye’s from around the room glancing over at him as he spoke.   
“Perhaps we should talk about this la-“   
“Now is as good a time as any! Since we are taking things slow as you say!”   
Thorin sighed and brought him out of the room, into a grand hallway.   
“Kili and Fili told me everything! that courting to you dwarves is just another word for marriage!” Bilbo prosecuted Thorin like he was caught in a lie, which to Bilbo would be no worse than chopping of his own head.   
“Courting is not marriage Bilbo, i do not know what they told you but that is not true. Yes it is done in prelude to marriage but-“  
“Ah-Ha!”  
Bilbo put his hands on his hips and pressed on “So you intend to move things even quicker and trap me here, do you? Well i will have none of it!” Bilbo exclaimed, he walked away only to turn back and sassily say once more “None of it!”

Bilbo was fuming, to believe the nerve of that dwarf, tricking him into marriage! Well, he would not let this pass by so easily. He would- He...  
All of the sudden, Bilbo sank, in a pool of regret. Why was he so angry? Surely it was just another dwarven custom he did not know about, a misunderstanding as it is. What was he doing?  
Then it became all too clear.  
He’s afraid.


	6. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo decides to fix this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been writing non stop for the past two days

Bilbo found his way to the kings chambers, and made himself at home. He decided it was best to once again apologize for another outburst (though much more contained this time) and settle things with Thorin. He is an adult Hobbit, and he would put these troubles to rest he decided. All misconceptions and unclearness in the air would be dealt with right then. However, Thorin didn’t return right away of course. He has other duties to attend to. He can’t simply drop everything whenever he’d like. Bilbo thought of how Thorin must have felt, being chewed out by Bilbo like that then having to go back to work. He got knots in his stomach just thinking about it. 

In the evening, Thorin returned to his chambers to unwind after a stressful day. He found Bilbo was wrapped up in a blanket on his armchair, just next to the fireplace. His eyes were closed and he had a couple books that had fallen to the floor.  
Thorin leaned forward and brushed some hair from Bilbos face, causing him to stir and slowly peak his eyes open.  
“I’m sorry i did not mean to wake you”  
Thorin went to the arm chair across, taking a seat.

“hmm.. What am i doing here?” 

Thorin raised a brow “I was hoping you could tell me that”  
Bilbo thought for a moment then nodded his head.  
“I’d like to apologize once again, for creating such a scene”  
Thorin chuckled, “Aye, I’m sure many are glad for the new gossip from today, however i am not mad about it, i understand your reasoning.” 

“Is it true what Kili and Fili told me?”

Thorin looked away and took a deep breath “In a manner of speaking” Bilbo choked up, “It was not my intention to frighten you off, it is simply our custom, and even though it is our way, i would never force your hand.”

“Well isn’t that what it is? Forcing my hand?”

“I simply mean’t my request to court you, as to gain you as my beloved, not to make you do anything you do not wish to. And though courting is often prelude to marriage, that does not mean we have to.” Thorin looked calm, his voice did not waver so Bilbo trusted his friends words. 

“I am frightened.” Bilbo revealed, creating a ruckus in his own chest that he felt could be heard from across the room.  
Thorin did not pry, he did not ask why. He had a frown on his face and his fist clenched. But he left well enough be.  
Bilbo however would not, he owed an explanation he felt.  
“Not of you, not of leaving, not even of being with you. What i seem to be afraid of is, being rejected.” Bilbo laughed at himself, quickly wiping a tear that fell from his eye. “Quite childish of me i know. I simply have this dreaded feeling that you would not have me, or one day you will just say no more. And that frightens me.” Bilbo brought his blanket further upwards and his feet closer in. He would not meet Thorin’s eye, such a pitiful confession he felt and he did not deserve it. 

“I am sorry Bilbo” Thorin rose from his chair and moved his way over, kneeling in front of Bilbo. The fire was the only light in the room and Bilbo noted how beautiful the dwarf looked with the red flames dancing off his physique. 

“What for?”

“I did not make my feelings for you known” Thorin held Bilbo’s hand. “I love you, and i will never love again without you. I would like you to stay by my side until we meet our time, and after that as well.”

Bilbo blushed and tugged his hand away, pulling the cover over his head. Hiding out of embarrassment. Thorin reacted in a chuckle. Knowing Bilbo all too well. 

“I love you as well” Bilbo murmured. Thorin pulled the blanket from over top of him.  
“I do not wish to do anything you are uncomfortable with. So, Mr Baggins, what is it you would like to do next?”

He smiled, and Bilbo leaned and placed a kiss on his lips. A soft, sweet smooch, turning to an open mouth kiss slowly. Becoming more passionate and faster. Bilbo slipped from his seat and slid onto Thorin’s lap. Where he rose above him, looking down into his eyes.  
“I‘ll let you court me as you say, but I do not expect anything to come of it as of right now, so let’s leave it at that and take it day by day”. Thorin smiled and nodded.

Bilbo lay upon this dwarven kings grand bed. Across the way, half lit up by the flames, Thorin stood. Slowly stripping his tunic off. He stepped out of his boots and trousers and Bilbo was in awe of his magnificence. Bilbo laid on his belly and grabbed the dwarves hips when he approached, taking Thorin’s cock in his hands and licking it up and down steadily. He took one of his balls in his mouth, then the other. Thorin groaned from the sensation.  
Bilbo swallowed Thorin’s cock in one swoop, setting a slow, but generous pace. He savoured every moment, sucking tightly as he pulled away and rolling his tongue once he reached the base. Too well, apparently. As Thorin rapidly became a mess. Holding his cock in one hand and Bilbo’s jaw in the other, he watched as he slid his cock in and out. And moaned as Bilbo’s cheeks hallowed. Bilbo kept his eyes on Thorin the whole time, making Thorin flush with excitement.  
Bilbo halted and made his way onto the bed, pulling the vial of oil from the nightstand. He went on all fours, and slicked his fingers before pushing in himself. He moaned from the feeling and Thorin whined at the sight. Thorin could not handle it anymore. He climbed the bed and took Bilbos buttocks in his hands. And licked Bilbos ass in one long motion. He then continued, circling and entering. Making Bilbo arch his back and push backwards into it. But Thorin held him still. His strong dwarven grasp no match for this hobbit, but still he struggled against it. He took his hand and grabbed Bilbo’s cock from underneath him, slowly stroking with an oiled palm. Bilbo wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He wanted to push back and get more from Thorin’s mouth, but he never wanted that hand to leave and felt the need to thrust down into it. All he could do was hold still and plead  
“More, please Thorin - Oh god”  
Thorin tightened his grip and pushed closer, immediately responding to Bilbo’s request.  
But it still wasn’t enough, Bilbo tried desperately to rock his hips to no avail. And Thorin slowed his pace licking gentler up and down Bilbo’s entrance.  
“God! Thorin!” Bilbo shouted. He was completely strung up, ready to be undone by Thorin’s touch and he needed it all now.  
“Put it in, please” Bilbo pled.  
Thorin softly bit Bilbo’s cheek receiving a gasp in return. He got on his knees behind Bilbo and pressed his cock against his ass. He slowly pressed the head in, then pushed even slower to the base. When he reached the end he stopped, panting, before he started thrusting. Deep, in and out. Bilbo met every thrust with a rock backwards. Thorin’s hands lingered on Bilbo’s hips and grasped tightly but held him in place no longer, instead appreciating the additional movement.  
Sweat formed over them both , Thorin leaned forward, his hair tickled over Bilbo’s back. Each thrust sent another gasp from both of them, Bilbo bit his lip and Thorin’s groans grew loader.  
“Huh- Bilbo” He moaned. He grabbed hold of Bilbo’s cock once more, feeling his own orgasm approaching. When he did, Bilbo arched upwards, completely coming off the bed. Bilbo now sat on top of Thorin’s thighs, bouncing up into Thorin’s hand, and down sending his cock deeper.  
Thorin bucked up into Bilbo’s ass wrapping his free arm around his waist. Groaning loudly as his climax approached.  
He cursed in dwarven and yelled Bilbo’s name as he came, pulling him downward and holding him there, while still very rapidly stroking Bilbos prick. It was too much, Bilbo was about to cum, but he needed more, more inside him. He felt it coming, he struggled against Thorin’s grip and finally broke free, just in time to jump upward and send his ass down again hard a few more times as he came. And it felt tremendous, Bilbo tensed as he came and reached behind grabbing a fist full of Thorin’s hair.  
He rocked a few more times feeling his own cock throb in bliss. 

He fell forward, Thorin following.  
They kissed in their haze a few more times before they coddled together. Thorin pulled Bilbo in close and Bilbo submitted happily.  
He listened to the dwarfs heart beat and chest heave. Until finally, he could no longer keep his eyes open. He fell into a deep sleep, in a warm trance, induced by this dwarven king that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if this will be the end, leave some kudos or comments if you’d like more


	7. A bold beheading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo slips away in the dead of night, leaving Thorin behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut free good old fashion conclusion chapter.

Slush season crept up overnight it seemed. There were carts coming to and from the mountain, as they were finally able to tread the path. Walking outdoors boots were needed, as puddles seemed to span everywhere. Any grass uncovered by the snow made a squishing sound when you stepped on it. The road to the mountain was thick with mud, the ground giving in to the wetness and constant traffic. Carts kept getting stuck requiring aid to push them onward.  
With the snow rather low to the ground, Bilbo took the day to explore out of the Lonely mountain. He was promised a garden and by heavens if he were going to stay any longer he would have one.  
A young man, still taller than Bilbo approached him after being directed in his direction.  
“Are you Mr Boggins?”  
“That’s Baggins”  
He handed an envelope and a small neatly wrapped package. It was from his cousin, who he wrote only a month or so ago. It seemed he sent a package of Old Toby. Bilbo smiled and thanked the young man. 

Bilbo had decided to stay in Erebor a while longer while he made up his mind. It has been three weeks since his departure date has gone by, and the smell of this Old Toby, even through the wrappings made his stomach uneasy with homesickness. 

Dinner was served at 6pm sharp, and Thorin arrived right on time. They had taken to meeting in their chambers for meals, as the crowd of people thickened in the dining hall so did the stares and interruptions. Thorin, being in friendly company, had no reason to wear such a heavy embellishment on his head, thus he removed it and placed it on a nearby stand while he enjoyed his meal.  
“My cousin has sent me some Old Toby, thank the heavens- You know your dwarven pipe weed really doesn’t do it justice”  
Thorin nodded and continued listening, as he often did. The hobbit could draw on speaking for hours if you let him, and Thorin enjoyed every moment of it; as long as the rants weren’t in Thorin’s blame.  
“I’d be happy to share it with you if you’d care to join me”.

Bilbo and Thorin sat on the sofa, boots off and careless as they puffed on their wooden pipes. Thorin watched as Bilbo wiggled his toes, and smiled at the relaxed hobbit who was sunken into his side. Thorin draped his arm over Bilbo taking another puff from his pipe.  
Bilbo blew rings in the smoke, he was completely content and warm inside. Despite all his homesickness, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. He loved Thorin, but it wasn’t quite home here. Bilbo contemplated his situation. Puffing once more.

In the coming weeks they shared time together as normal, but Bilbo quickly grew cold. Thorin noted how Bilbo did not speak as he used to and did not seem to have time anymore. When he tried to find out what was wrong Bilbo would claim he was fine. But this feeling in Thorin’s chest would not subside. He knew there was something more, and when he pressed, Bilbo seemed to grow nervous and change the conversation.

...

Bilbo explained his plan to only one, Bofur, who helped him execute. It would take some time for him to get to where he was going so he needed an excuse to be absent that would not draw much attention.  
“I can help you get there, i can do mostly everything you ask Bilbo, but just me making up excuses on where you’ve gone? It won’t work and will quickly raise some brows.” Bofur crossed his arms as they whispered in the hallway  
“Well then what do you suggest?”  
Bofur looked him dead in the eyes and Bilbo knew exactly what he was thinking.  
“No! Absolutely not! No thank you!”

One person being in on his little secret , turned into three. He divulged his plan to Kili and Fili, who surprisingly were happy to help.  
“On ponies that trip will still take six maybe even 7 weeks, Bilbo. How are we supposed to explain your absence for that long?” Kili asked, legs up on the dining table.  
“No, No. It will only have to be about 3, i’ll only being going about half way and meet up with some company there.” Bilbo explained, taking a seat adjacent to the brothers.  
“Still, 3 weeks is an awfully long time..” Fili added,  
“Well im leaving as of tomorrow so i really need you two to get thinking on it!”  
“Tomorrow?” The brothers looked at eachother then back at the now leaving hobbit. “That’s not enough time!”

...

Bilbo packed a bag and made his way on his journey in the dead of night, as not to be seen. Before he left he went over his meeting schedule with Bofur once more, and confirmed everything.  
“This will be mighty dangerous, if Thorin finds out you’ve left he’ll send an army after you for sure” Bofur spoke sternly, and Bilbo headed his warning, swallowing thickly.  
Bilbo made the trek alone, which he found was a lot more difficult. When he did it with the company, he had plenty of offering hands, helping him climb and picking him up when he fell. If danger approached he had that small army of 13 dwarves to protect him. Nonetheless, he made his choice. He would go back to the misty mountains on his own. He found his hand on Sting’s grip as he trampled through the dark woods. 

Thorin made his way to his chambers, for his Luncheon with Bilbo. Instead, Kili and Fili were lounged in his sofa and Bilbo was nowhere in sight.  
“Hi Uncle!” Kili waved.

“What are you two doing here?” 

Kili looked at Fili, who was quick to respond  
“Uh well Bilbo is feeling a bit under the weather so he asked us to join you for Lunch instead!” Fili was nervous as he lied, sure his uncle would see right through.  
“Perhaps i should go check on him then” Thorin turned to exit.  
“No!” Kili yelled, standing from his seat, “That’s really alright, uh- Bofur is actually keeping an eye on him so there’s no need” He scrambled for words  
“And Bilbo actually asked that you keep your distance, he doesn’t want you to get sick as well” Fili joined, slight smile on his face to offset his nervousness.  
Thorin raised a brow but left well enough alone, the dwarf felt he could just go later anyway.

The path through Mirkwood was not as dangerous as Bilbo had recalled, the elves were doing well at cleaning out the spiders. Webs were left still, and not just did they make Bilbo fear that spiders were near, they also were treacherous to get through, they stuck to his clothing and tangled in his hair. His sword could only do so much cutting it out of his way, there were clumps of web all over him once he finally emerged. 

Later in the night, Bilbo was setting up a tent in the midst of Mirkwood, and lighting a fire. Thorin was knocking on his chamber door, to no response.

..

“It’s been almost a week Bofur! You will let me see him!” Thorin demanded  
“I-it’s not my place” Bofur stood in front of Bilbo’s chambers, wiping his hands.  
“He does not wish to see you, and asked for no visitors, it’s only a flu Thorin, you don’t need to worry yourself” Bofur tried to reassure the king to no avail.  
The stubborn dwarf marched away in a fume of anger.

..

In Kili’s chamber, the three conspirators met for ale. They sat around a small table, laughing and joking.

“Do you think it was wise letting Bilbo go alone? Its dangerous, he could get hurt” Kili spoke, and the room feel silent.

“Aye, but he was adamant he would be fine and could go it alone, i couldn’t convince him otherwise” Bofur sighed, sitting back in his chair.

“It’s only a matter of time before uncle pushes his way into Bilbo’s room, how will we explain when he finds he’s not here!?”

“With the truth i suppose, we only must keep Thorin in the dark until Bilbo reaches the misty mountains, which should only be a few more days from now if he’s on track.” Bofur sighed once more. They clinked their ales together before taking big, long glugs. 

...

3 more nights passed and Bilbo still had not emerged from his room, Thorin had enough. There was no way even if he had the flu that he would stay in bed that long. It must be something worse he thought. Something they are hiding from me. Thorin jumped out of bed and dressed. He would march to Bilbo’s room and find out what was really going on.

“Fili!” Thorin yelled, bursting into his room. Fili was woken, looking up to see Thorin dragging Kili along with him. Thorin pushed Kili over to where Fili lye.  
“Where. Is. He” Thorin demanded, in a low, unforgiving voice.  
They both swallowed. They had been caught, and there was no lie that could get them out of this.  
“H-he’s gone to the misty mountains.”  
Thorin paused, taking in the information, and turned his back on the brothers, trudging out of the room.

Thorin did not go after him, nor send a calvary to bring him back. He did nothing. Which scared the three even more. Thorin became quiet. Quick to answer and even faster to leave.  
Thorin’s anguish was unbearable. To believe that Bilbo had left, snuck off in the dead of night. Without even saying goodbye. That hurt Thorin in ways he couldn’t describe. His body felt heavy every day, like he had just ran a hundred miles, but it was simply the pain that caused him this great exhaustion. And the worry. Despite the fact Bilbo had abandoned him, Thorin couldn’t help but be so concerned for the hobbit. He was told that Bilbo went alone, refusing assistance. The fear of something happening to Bilbo hurt him just as much. He ached in his chest, it was like it had been hollowed out, leaving nothing behind. His room felt so much quieter, so much lonelier. And he couldn’t bare it. 

Bilbo met with his hired workmen after about 2 weeks on his own. They had just finished descending from the mountains. Among them they had two carts being hauled by horses. The workmen, jobs being done, parted ways. Bilbo sighed, looking at the long journey in front of him, and was simply glad to be able to ride his way back home.

...

During a early morning, when the sun was barely risen, Kili and Fili were patiently waiting outside the main entrance when they saw a silhouette on the horizon. 

Like many early mornings, Thorin was already off and tending to his duties, perfect timing the Hobbit felt. The three of them quickly got to work.

When the night came, all was done. Bilbo bathed himself and changed into clean clothes. His muscles ached from the journey, but he still had much to do. He poured some tea and sat across from the hearth. Warming his feet on the fire.  
Thorin arrived back in his chambers not long after, Bilbo turned and greeted him with a smile.  
“Some tea then?”  
Thorin was not amused  
“Where have you been?” He sounded like a parent scolding his child, Bilbo simply patted the cushion next to him and poured another cup.  
“When i told the boys to make up an excuse for my absence i didn’t expect them to say i was ill. Sorry if that worried you, but as you can see im perfectly fine.” Bilbo handed Thorin the tea, but Thorin had no interest and placed it down immediately.  
He stared at him intently, making Bilbo a bit nervous.  
“That doesn’t answer my question” Thorin stated  
“Well look around!” He exclaimed, muttering “You hard headed dwarf”.  
Thorin did as instructed, and noticed lots of things out of place, and new things there instead. Including an armchair, and stacks of books. Not to mention all the other arrangements on the tables, throw blanket on the couch. Bilbo really noticed now how much of a one track mind Thorin has.  
“Us hobbit’s when we chose to be with someone, we make a home together. I do not wish to be anywhere without you, and since you are here, i thought i should bring Bag end here as well!” Bilbo smiled, he was very confident with his decision.

“You don’t seem to understand how much i worried of you, and i thought you had left” Bilbo looked at Thorin who had a frown on his face.  
“Well how else was i supposed to surprise you! You run this mountain too damn well! I can’t go anywhere without someone knowing! So i did what i had to” Bilbo stood when he argued back at Thorin, and all Thorin could do was sigh.

He had too much distrust in Bilbo he found out. “You are quite brave to go on such a journey alone, I do not give you enough credit Bilbo” Thorin smiled.  
Bilbo was taken aback, he expected to argue till his throat ran dry, but instead, this all forgiving dwarf stood up next to him, and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
“Our home is it?” Thorin had a look of bliss on his face, and when he reached down and kissed the hobbit, Bilbo was so shocked he remained wide-eyed.  
Bilbo knew that he wanted to surprise the dwarf, but what he also knew was that it would result in some tremendous arguments. Or so he thought. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. 

Thorin, only a week ago, felt as if he were on the block to be beheaded, unable to do anything to change his fate. He simply excepted it, moving one step closer at a time. Now, he laughed at himself at how he played right into the twins ploy, he should’ve seen right through their lies. And though Bilbo did such a dangerous thing, embarking on a vicious expedition. Thorin couldn’t help but stand in awe of the little hobbits tenacity and bravery. 

“Amralizu” Thorin said softly

Bilbo flushed, and spoke in borrowed words  
“lansel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amralizu - I love you  
> Lansel - love of all loves  
> Thanks for reading, all kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
